


We Suck Together

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Naruto Sci-Fi Week 2020, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Their relationship is rocky and frustrating but Iruka gets to see what his life would be like without Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Naruto Sci-fi Week!





	We Suck Together

Sitting on the kitchen floor with his Parallel Reality set on, Iruka chugged wine down like it was water and watched one of his parallel selves. This was the rich and famous one. This was the Iruka who hadn’t given up his acting dream and the one who starred on broadway now.

That Iruka was performing in front of an audience and Iruka was so amazed that there was a universe out there where he could accomplish that.

Of course, the issue had been that Kakashi wasn’t in his life in this world. No, when Kakashi put on the goggles, he had seen himself in a lab. He’d cured cancer and was being praised as the smartest man on Earth in that universe.

That was what started the fight, of course. Just like every other time, they blew up at each other and Iruka couldn’t help but be jealous of his parallel self. 

“Are you saying you’d rather be divorced?” Kakashi had snapped in a moment of anger and Iruka had yelled back.

“You’re the one who brought it up! Why can’t you just admit we suck together!”

How lucky that Iruka was to not have to deal with the whining and the annoying comments and the stupid fights. This Iruka hadn’t married right out of college. This Iruka hadn’t thrown his life into fostering all because he wanted to be a good husband and a good dad.

This Iruka was purely and unabashedly himself all the time.

Oh, he drank fancy wine too. Iruka hadn’t had a bottle of good wine in a long time, wow. Hey, at least they had the drinking wine on the kitchen floor bit in common. Why was he on the floor though?

It was kind of getting sad. Iruka was about to change the channel to another reality when the door rang on the parallel side. Actor Iruka went to the door and they both dropped their glasses when they saw who was at the door.

A dishevelled and sweaty Kakashi in a lab coat was at the front door, passion burning in his eyes as he quickly rushed out, “Iruka Umino. I’ve been in love with you since high school and I think about you all the time. I wished we never broke up and I wonder every day about what could’ve been.”

The tears build in both Iruka’s eyes and his parallel self sniffed audibly, saying “I think about that too and I want what we had again.”

Iruka watched as his other self pulled Kakashi in and the world went dark with their kiss.

It was romantic, intense and everything that it wasn’t in Iruka’s world but it was still him and Kakashi. It was still them. It proved that even though it wasn’t great they were still meant to be together and Iruka yanked off his Parallel Reality set.

Just then, his husband and lover walked into the room, his own Parallel Reality set in hand and tears in his eyes too.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi immediately said.

“I’m sorry too,” Iruka whispered back.

As they embraced and made out in the kitchen, Naruto and Uncle Jiraiya were in the living room with the more entertaining and less vain activity of watching Parallel Reality television about cats who were ninjas.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the last for sci-fi week?  
> idk, I wrote this in an hour and I'm pretty 'eh' about it! but we'll see if I get inspo for something else  
> Anyway, this was inspired by that one episode of Rick and Morty where Morty's dysfunctional parents see what their lives would be like if they hadn't had kids together.


End file.
